Good Girls Go Bad
by Nixie Nadura-san
Summary: When Hinata went clubbing with her friends the last thing she expected was a sexy blond to come whisk her away for a wild night out. naruhina, first story, please review   ...


_**Good Girls Go Bad**_

Hinata felt out of place. There she stood surrounded by her friends in the corner of the club, Kisses, and feeling so out of it. Her friends who had convinced her to go partying with them were there trying to get her to go out on the dance floor and have fun, something. But she was just too shy and nothing they said could get her to move.

Finally Tenten, Sakura and Ino got tired of trying to convince her, so they went out on the floor to get wild and downright dirty. Temari and Nïxie didn't give up however because they wanted her to get out and have fun not waste away in some corner.

Couple minutes later Sakura and the others came back with a few drinks and Hinata took a shot to the surprise of everyone. She knew she shouldn't have, her dad would've freaked if he found out but she didn't want to feel so awkward. After about her fourth or fifth drink she got slightly tipsy when she saw this sexy blond Adonis approaching her group of friends. He was clad in a pair of dark skinny jeans, black and white checkered hightops, a red graffiti t-shirt and black leather jacket, his eyes were lined black eyeliner bringing out his brilliant blue eyes. He stopped in front of her looking directing into her eyes, making her blush.

"How about you come out there and dance with me?"

The question was innocent enough but you could see the pure mischief in his eyes but she wanted to have a taste, just one bite, even though she could clearly see that he was trouble. So when Nïxie pushed her forward saying,

"Rawr, go get that sexy ass." She never resisted

She nodded her head and he took her by the hand leading her out onto the dance floor, leaving her friends behind. In the middle of the dance floor he stopped and she followed. He turned to her, a lazy smirk coming across his lips. He pulled her against his hard chest from behind just as Good Girls Go Bad by Cobrastarship ft Leighton Meester started playing. Slowly the music got under her skin and she moved her body to the beat with the blond haired god moving right along with her.

_I know your type  
>(Your type)<br>You're daddy's little girl  
>Just take a bite<br>(One bite)  
>Let me shake up your world<br>'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>I'm gonna make you lose control<em>

_She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<em>

As the music went on her dancing got more sensuous and she could feel her dance partner grinding against her with a certain hardness.

_I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>You were hanging in the corner  
>With your five best friends<br>You heard that I was trouble  
>But you couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>(bad, bad, bad)<br>Good girls go bad  
>(bad, bad, bad)<br>Good girls go bad_

She kept on dancing despite this as she slowly started to get drunk from the music and the hypnotic way their bodies moved in sync.

_I know your type  
>(Your type)<br>Boy, you're dangerous  
>Yeah, you're that guy<br>(That guy)  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control<em>

_She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<em>

"Hey, the club seems to be getting stuffy," he whispered in her ear but even over the loud music she could still hear him. "How about we just get out of here, hmm?"

And daddy's little girl was in such a daze that she agreed. They left in his car and shortly after was entering a hotel room paid for by the guy with her.

Hinata then found herself pulled into strong arms. She looked upon her captor and he leaned down stealing a kiss and she let him. He started off slowly with simple kisses but when he swiped his tongue against her plump lips asking for entrance she gave it. He tangled with her tongue leading the kiss until Hinata's tongue decided to play but he still remained the dominant one.

Slowly but surely clothes started to come off as he led her towards the bed. As they collapsed onto the bed through her fogged mind she heard him say,

"My name is Naruto and I want to hear you scream it when I fuck you."

Her eyes widened slightly but she soon forgot about his crude words as he started to lick and suckle on her sensitive neck, sure to leave bright red marks on her flawlessly pale skin. She moaned slightly and it was soon intensified as one of his hands took to pinching rolling her nipple and the other made its way down to her wet, dripping cunt. He stroked her slowly occasionally rubbing and giving soft pinches to her clit.

"Hmmm, aahh, aaah, ohhh."

As he felt her getting wetter, he decided to put a finger in. the single digit slowly prodded her tight untouched hole. For Hinata it was uncomfortable at first but pleasure quickly erased it and she was filling the empty rooms with her moans. Not knowing what had come over her, she felt the need to return the favor and she did, employing the knowledge of sex that she had learnt from her friends over the years. Her hand found its way to his hard dick, her hands closed around it and slowly started stroking,

There was a short gasp and then a lust filled groan. Naruto leaned down to kiss Hinata to show that he liked what she was doing, as if the sounds he was making wasn't any indication. Hinata continued stroking him, squeezing his member in between while her other hand played with his balls, rolling it and sending him into sexual overdrive. Soon a second digit went to join the first digit embedded into her entrance and she was moaning just as much as he was or more.

Naruto not being able to handle the pleasure he was getting from Hinata's very talented hands, stopped her. He pulled his fingers out of her now readied hole and Hinata gave a slight whimper at the loss. He then proceeded to position himself at her entrance and slowly eased his cock into her, filling her. She moaned loudly but was soon screaming in pain when he pulled out and rammed back in breaking the barrier that was prohibiting him from going further.

He stayed steady, trying to hold out until Hinata got used to his size. His brow furrowed and forehead beaded with sweat, he looked at her expectantly and she nodded as a sign that she was ready. He pulled out slightly starting off slow and built his way up to a steady rhythm. Soon all pain, on Hinata's part was forgotten and all she could feel was pleasure. The pace that had been set started getting a bit faster but this wasn't enough for Hinata she wanted more and she voiced her thoughts moaning loudly.

"Oh Naruto, harder, faster, hmm, ahh, ahh, ohhh, don't stop."

And he did go harder and faster becoming almost animalistic and he did not stop as she kept repeating like a mantra "oh don't stop, please don't stop".

Hinata had come twice already and each time she did Naruto had to hold in his as her pussy walls squeezed his cock trying to milk it for its seed. Finally being ready to bring them both to completion, he whispered to her, "Come for me."

And with one last thrust they both came with Hinata screaming Naruto's name. He collapsed on top of her but he was far from finished, about five seconds later he raised up slightly and looked down on her, smirk in place, "Ready for another round?"

Before she could even answer she found herself in the bathroom under the shower with him kissing her while their sensitive bodies rubbed against each other, the water making it feel all the better. As they did this with Naruto teasing her, a perverted thought crossed little innocent Hinata's mind and she did follow through with it.

She slid down his body getting down on her knees and took his hardened member into her hand. She stroked it slowly before her tongue darted out to lick the tip making him moan. She started licking it from the base to the tip, getting it nice and slick. Slowly she began to take his ten inch cock into her mouth, inch by inch stopping a six and bobbing her head as she played with his balls.

AS she sucked, in the back of her mind she remembered Sakura saying something about flexing your gag reflex and attempted to do it. At first she choked, but it went unnoticed by Naruto as he was in total bliss moaning, groaning and speaking incoherently. Slowly she got the hang of it and he lost it as she took him down. She removed her mouth so that she could lick his shaft up and down. But Naruto had had enough, he dragged her up by her hair and pushed her up against the wall.

"Enough, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk." He said to her, his voice raspy a nd sounding crazed.

Without any preparation at all he rammed into her fucking her hard and fast into sweet oblivion. Hinata was lost; all she could do was feel, feel as Naruto's dick fucked her in and out non-stop. They both came once again that night. Naruto still not spent but realizing that Hinata was, cleaned up and went to bed with Hinata curled up in his arms.

The next morning Naruto watched the female he spent his night with and smiled.

'Well I really do like her, maybe I'll leave this one my number.' He thought to himself.

He got up silently and went to take a quick shower. When he came back Hinata was still asleep, he put on his clothes from before and wrote down his name and number on a piece of paper. He left it on the bedside table and then left.

When Hinata woke up, it was in an unfamiliar room. She was about to freak out but then she remembered the events of the night before. A smile crept onto her lips but soon disappeared when she realized the bed was empty. She sat there looking at the empty spot where he was supposed to be.

Disappointed and feeling used she got up on wobbly feet and went to have a long shower. She came out, got dressed and then left, the note by the bed left unnoticed.

4 DAYS LATER

Hinata still couldn't get the guy from the club out of her mind no matter how much she knew he used her. She was to be focusing on school and all that would pop up into her mind was Naruto with blond hair the sun was sure to envy and his eyes bluer than the ocean, and every time she thought of the things they had done she'd turn a brilliant shade of red.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she never heard the bell and the principal, Tsunade Sannin, calling her to the office. Temari came up to Hinata and shook her "Hinata you're wanted in the principal's office."

Snapping out of her daze she got up saying, "T-t-thanks T-temari." and then rushing off. As she made her way to the principal's office her mind reverted to her thoughts from earlier , these thoughts continued until she got to the principal's office where they diminished.

"Hinata," Tsunade addressed. "As student council president you'll be showing our new transfer student, Naruto Uzumaki, around school."

The boy that she was referring to stood up and looked at Hinata. Hinata's breath caught as her heart sped up and she turned a brilliant shade of red thinking, "Oh crap, why me?"

Naruto just stood there arms crossed and smirking, looking as sexy as ever.

"Please treat me well."


End file.
